The Elementals
by Sakuraangel1327
Summary: Four normal high school girls with the power to change the world, and Four high school boys with the power to help them. But Death has its toll on Fire and someone is out to get them. Love blooms, but at a price and life will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided that I will start all the stories that I said in 'Sakura's Inner Strength' because even though number three won, I had already started number one, four and five. I will get all five up; it just might take me a little time. So patience please, but don't worry, they will get up in time. Please enjoy the beginning of this story, and all the others. Also check out my other already started story 'Sakura's Inner Strength' if you like this one. See ya; hope to hear from the readers. **;)

This Story takes place in Australia, W.A. Perth. Sakura is paired with Sasuke, Ino with Sai, Temari with Shikamaru, Hinata with Naruto, and Tenten with Neji. This is a story of the elemental guardians; evil bad guys and 4 super hot bad guys with the ability to change into vampangels (Half Angel - Half Vampire).

Chapter 1

"Look Sakura, I'm sorry about your sister but you need to get over it." Ino said, looking at Sakura with sad eyes. "It's been 2 years you need to move on; she would want you to move on"

"We'll never know will we, cause she's DEAD" Sakura yelled at Ino.

They were both sitting on a hill just outside of the mansion they all share; Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten, Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno. Their mansion was a deep purple and surrounded by a forest, next door to them was another mansion, which is black, and was 1 kilometre away from their house. They didn't know who lived there, but they had heard screams coming from in there.

2 years ago, Sakura's sister Suki had died with her friends in an attack from Miss Electric and her posse. They were protecting Sakura and her friends. Suki used to be the fire elemental along with her friends Choki (the water elemental), Juju (the wind elemental), and Kiko (the earth elemental). Sakura and her friends were the next in line to be given the power to transform into the elemental guardians and protect Earth. So as soon as the other guardians died, Sakura and her friends got tattoos that naturally formed on the front of their left shoulder. Sakura's is a fireball, Hinata a teardrop, Ino a leaf, and Tenten has a gust of wind. They don't show until they transform and then they turn to their respected colours. Sakura has an orange fireball, Hinata a light blue teardrop, Ino a green leaf, and Tenten a white gust of wind.

When they transform Sakura has on this beautiful strapless dress to mid thigh, which has a fire pattern on it. The fire is going down the dress; it looks like the fire is shooting downwards towards the hem of the double layered dress. The fire is orange and the rest of the dress is red. The layer underneath the dress is a beautiful sunny yellow. She also has on red high heels, with a strap going over the toes and her natural pink hair grows longer; down to her mid back and turns to fire. She has a gold armlet on each wrist and a red choker around her neck. As Sakura is the strongest of the four elementals, she wears a golden tiara with a ruby in the middle and a matching pair of golden studs compliments' her ears. As she transforms her nails turn to a ruby red colour of fire.

Hinata wears a dress also which goes to her knee's and is deep blue in colour with a light blue strip going diagonally from below her right armpit to the right hand edge of the dress. A single strap holds the dress up. This strap goes from her left shoulder to the middle of the dress. She also wears light blue gloves when she transforms and her long hair turns to water, floating along her back resting on tailbone, never getting anything wet unless she wants it to. Hinata has on a light blue beaded choker with matching light blue bead studs in her ears. On her feet she wore a pair of dark blue ballet flats.

Ino looks great wearing a dress made of light green leaves and goes to mid thigh like Sakura's, with large leaves curving out for the skirt. Her nails turn dark green when she transforms and her shoes are dark green platforms with darker green straps going up her legs to the middle of her legs. The platforms have a single strap going across the foot. On her left wrist, rests two hot pink beaded bracelets. Around her neck was a dark green choker with a hot pink flower pendant hanging from it. The hot pink flower has a dark green centre and on her ears she has dark pink flower studs with dark green centres too. Her long pony-tailed hair gets let out, but her long hair and fringe stay the same colour and length but Ino can grow it longer on will and wrap it around enemies as a weapon.

And Tenten who doesn't like dresses has on an off the shoulders dark green midriff sleeved shirt on and a pair of matching dark green shorts. When she transforms, her nails turn dark green and silver. Two nails on her left hand turn green and three finger nails on her right hand turn green too. The remaining finger nails turn silver and her two buns get let out and her shoulder length brown hair flows like a light breeze is flowing through it. She has on a double banded silver choker with matching silver studs. On her right wrist she wears a silver sweatband and on her feet she wears silver platforms with two dark green straps going across the foot, holding the shoe in place. Holding her hair in place is a silver head band.

They also all had wings, except Tenten who rode the wind automatically, made with their element. Sakura with her large fire wings; they are made of fire, the inside of the wings is orange while the outside is red, Hinata with her small water wings; the outside of the wings is dark blue and the inside is light blue, and Ino with her medium sized wings made of leaves. Her wings are made out of four leaves in total; two large ones for the top wing and two smaller leaves, but still large ones, for the bottom wing.

To transform, they put their hands over where the tattoo will be and say their respected element. When they are transformed they call each other by their element. For example, they would call Sakura 'Fire', Ino 'Earth', Tenten 'Wind', and Hinata 'Water'.

Nobody knows who they are because they all wear masks. Sakura wears a red mask that has spikes on the ends, obscuring the top half of her face. Hinata wears a normal dark blue mask that most bank robbers wear, the one that only has a little material surrounding the eyes; it also has a light blue stripe down it the same way as the dress. Ino wears the same mask as Sakura except hers has no spikes it's just dark green with a few light green feathers coming out the top. Tenten wears a full face mask which is dark green with glittered silver swirls. Look like wind. They also all have a special gift. Hinata can walk on and breathe under water, Ino can talk to and listen to the Earth, Tenten can turn to wind and Sakura can tell the future with the aid of the great fires, who give her premonitions of when bad things are going to happen.

Sakura has never forgiven herself for Suki's death even though Ino and the others had told her time and time again that it wasn't her fault. That Suki did what she did best and that was protecting her younger sister. Sakura was 15 at the time and Suki was 17 and had a long time boyfriend Itachi Uchiha. After the death Itachi moved away and that also had a humongous effect on Sakura because she loved Itachi as if he was her brother. Now Sakura is 17, soon to be 18, and doesn't have a boyfriend. Don't get me wrong. She's beautiful, has lots of fanboys, even stalkers, but she just doesn't want to make a commitment due to the fact that she's afraid that they'll leave the way her sister, her sister's friends and Itachi did. Sakura has never seen Itachi again but he sometimes sent care packages. When they are in their elemental state, Sakura is the strongest. The fire elemental is always the strongest and is destined to have a one on one fight and only one will come out alive. Itachi knew all about Suki and her powers, that was one of the cool things about him, he knew how to keep a secret and instead of hating Suki for it, it just made him love her more. Sakura shut down after that, she just stopped helping her friends save Earth; she turned into a shell, an empty pathetic shell. No one could get through to her, not even Ino and they had been friends since forever. They were even born in the same hospital, Ino one week prior to Sakura. Hinata is the youngest out of them and Tenten the eldest. Tenten is born on the 21st of July, Ino 12th of September and Sakura 19th of September with Hinata bringing up the rear with her birthday on the 31st of October. In height, Ino is 5'4" (1.6m), 5 centimetres taller than Tenten and Sakura who were both the same height 5'2" (1.5m), and Hinata 4'9" (1.4m) 7.5 centimetres shorter than Sakura and Tenten.

"Sakura please, no need to get mad, I'm just trying to understand how my best friend, the fun loudmouth, could become this pathetic shell." Ino spat out the last few words as Sakura looked to the ground.

"I don't know why you bother, I wouldn't"

"What do you mean? We bother because we care, we love you Sakura and you block us out. It's not fair." Ino had tears in her eyes as she looked at Sakura "When you quit the elementals we lost more then we won. Yes that's right" Sakura looked up in disbelief "we needed a leader and you just quit on us, so we were unorganised. You know, I would have thought you would want to get Miss Electric back for killing your sister, but you don't even bother looking."

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING HER INTO THIS INO, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT. NO RIGHT WHAT SO EVER" screamed Sakura as she jumped up and tears flowed down her face.

"WELL WHY DON'T YOU DO ANYTHING? YOU'RE LOSING THE ONLY PEOPLE YOU HAVE LEFT. WE ARE GOING TO DIE IF WE DON'T GET HELP!!! DON'T YOU CARE?" Ino jumped up also and sobbed into her hands.

"I care Ino, more then you could imagine, but I can't… I just can't do it. It brings back too many memories. Suki–"

"She died for us Sakura, so we could live and continue the elemental work" Ino cut her off "So why ruin the one thing that your sister trusted with you?"

"I don't know, ok? I just don't know" Sakura crouched and pulled at her hair.

"Sakura please, help us to help you. Open up. We need that old Sakura back." Ino crouched down beside her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'll try Ino, I'll try" Sakura started to sob into Ino's arms.

"There there, Sak. That's all anyone can ask. Hey guess what? School starts tomorrow; new school, last high school year, 3rd high school, more boys. Cute boys may I add. Come on girl we need boyfriends, I think Tenten's turned homo."

"What?" Sakura jumped up shocked.

"Just kidding, but really, we are hot teens; we have our own fanclubs for god's sake. You and I even have our own fanclub website. do you know?" Sakura looked suspiciously at her.

"This guy told me at our old school, he told me we looked hot"

"Ewwww is it still there?" now she looked grossed out.

"Nah, I got Hinata to delete it."

"Thank goodness for Hinata's computer skills"

"Yeah, well come on, need to get ready for bed, Tenten's cooking"

tumbleweed rolls past cricket noises

"Let's order pizza!" Sakura cried as she started jogging to the house cough cough mansion.

"Yeah lets, Tenten's cooking is gross, do you remember when she set the house on fire and both you and Hinata had to put it out, so we had to move and change schools?"

"Yeah I was so angry because I had just unpacked my last box from moving from the other house, but I can't say I loved the school because I would be lying"

(It was where Sakura and her sister had lived, but Sakura couldn't live there anymore, so she moved and the girls moved with her)

"Yeah, I hated the principal, he was so turkey like. Everytime he moved he gobbled."

"I know" Sakura said as she walked through the door laughing.

"S-Sakura a-are you o-okay?" shy Hinata walked up to Sakura and gave her a hug.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Later tonight I'll check the great fire for the whereabouts of evil, okay?"

"Y-Yes, o-of course S-Sakura" Hinata looked absolutely delighted as she realised the old Sakura was back.

"Good to have you back Sak" Tenten yelled from the kitchen. "By the way, dinner's ready"

It's amazing what those two words can do, it was like someone let off a stink bomb, all three girls rushed for the door at once, only to have it slam in their faces.

"No fair Ten" whined Sakura as she tried to wrench the door open.

"You will sit there and eat it, I will force feed you if I have to. I slaved away at the kitchen for 10 minutes. I expect the food to go"

"Noooo!!!" Ino and Sakura screamed together as they clung to each other with Hinata on the floor in a dead faint.

Extra info for first chapter

Average Female height: 5 foot 5 inches. 5'5"

Average Male height: 5 foot 11 inches. 5'11"

1 inch 2.5cm

30cm 1 foot


	2. Chapter 2

This story has pictures to go with it, so pop by my account profile or just use this hyperlink to get there. For some of my other stories, there will also be pictures, but they have not yet been made. I will notify you when they are. Trust me, the stories are worth while. ;)

Here is the website:

http://sakuraangel1327. If the website doesn't show up properly then you can just go to my profile and get it there. Sorry for any inconvenience. On with the story

**Chapter 2**

"I can't believe I ate that," whispered Sakura to Ino as all four of them walked to Tenten's green convertible Mercedes.

"I can hear you Sak," Tenten stalked up to Sakura in her school uniform.

The girl's uniform consisted of a plain white t-shirt, a black with red diagonal stripes pleated skirt, knee length red socks, a red tie and trainers of your choice.

All four girls had added to their uniforms. Sakura wore a black headband with hers and white trainers with a black stripe and a pink stripe; also it had an emerald bottom on it.

Tenten added two black wrist sweatbands and wore white sneakers with black bottoms and a green swirl on the side. Two dark green stripes were at the top, side by side.

Hinata wore a light blue watch with her uniform, a black hair tie and dark blue ballet flats on her feet.

Ino had on a black clip in her hair and a light blue hair tie. She also had on a blue choker and white sneakers with two light blue stripes at the top and a black bottom.

"Oh sorry Ten," laughed Sakura as she took one look at Tenten's car and then at her black motorcycle with pink cherry blossom's, then decided. "Hey guys, I think I'm gonna go on my bike," she said as she grabbed her matching black with pink cherry blossoms helmet and jumped on; her hot pink with black cherry blossoms shoulder bag on her hip side.

"I think I'll go with you, forehead," Ino yelled, running towards her and grabbing the blue helmet hanging on the garage wall.

They all had their own helmets hanging on the garage wall, for when they wanted to ride with Sakura. Sakura's helmet stayed on her bike because she was the only one who could ride it. All four of them had their own cars, but Sakura was the only one who had a motorcycle too.

As you already know, Tenten's car is a green convertible Mercedes. Hinata's car is a dark blue Ferrari, Ino's is a dark purple Porsche and Sakura's is a hot pink Jaguar convertible.

"Well, hurry up then pig," Sakura yelled over the revving of her engine.

"Hold your horses," Ino screamed back as she made sure her light blue with a white hello kitty face on the front shoulder bag was on her lap while she sat side saddle on the bike. She clung to the sides of the motorcycle for dear life and stiffed her legs on the foot bar to keep balance as Sakura started to move the motorcycle.

"See ya at school," yelled Tenten as she and Hinata jumped in her Mercedes and drove off after the pink and black motorcycle.

-

-

-

As Sakura was just turning the bend to the school road two bikes pulled up on either side of her. One was a dark orange with white painted claw marks on it, while the other was pure black with midnight blue streaks across it. Both bikes only had one passenger, who was the driver, wearing helmets matching their bikes. They kept along side her until they reached the school, then they pulled ahead.

"Well that was weird, I have to say," said Ino when she took off her helmet. Sakura had parked next to the two bikes, the black one to her left and an empty place to her left. Tenten pulled up next to Sakura and walked over to them with Hinata in tow.

"What's up guys? We saw you with those two bikes. What was up with that?" Tenten asked as she pointed to the other bikes.

"I dunno, they just kind of paced next to me, like they were, I dunno, maybe checking if we wanted to race?" As soon as those words were out of her mouth, they all started laughing at the fact that those two poor people would want to race the fastest rider in their last neighbourhood. They would be left behind in her dust. As they all started to walk up to the school, they heard laughter behind them. And when they turned, they saw…


	3. Chapter 3

I am SOO sorry that I haven't updated this story in like forever, but I have been swamped with family problems/school/friends/my other stories

**I am SOO sorry that I haven't updated this story in like forever, but I have been swamped with family problems/school/friends/my other stories. But not to fear, I have not given up on this story, and I hope to keep the chapters rolling. Jeez, who would have thought that this many stories would be so hard? Lol, and they are so many more to come. ;)**

**Chapter 3**

They all turned to see four people looking at them from the front entrance of the school; A red head, who looked like he hadn't slept for a week and wanted to murder everything in sight. A brunette who looked like a sleazebag, just by the way he was leering at the girls passing by him. The last two looked like a couple as the boy had his arm around the girl and they were practically moulded in with one another. The boy had his chocolate brown hair up in ponytail so that it resembled the shape of a pineapple, and the blonde girl next to him had her longish hair up in 4 spiky ponytails. The expression on the boys face was that of a bored look and the females was that as if she was better than the people around her, and superior to all.

The only thing they had in common was the fact that all four of them were staring at them with smirks on their faces.

"Erm, do we know them?" whispered Tenten as Sakura eyed the blonde, a memory surfacing, before fading as soon as it came.

"I don't think–" Ino started to say before Sakura interrupted them by saying,

"I think I have seen her before… there's a memory I can't quite make out…" Sakura took a step forward, towards the group of four as she talked, but they just laughed, turned and walked into the building.

"Well, if you can't remember I suppose it isn't important. Come on, let's find our class. We wouldn't want to be late for our first day of senior high!" Ino pumped her fist in the air as she swirled her skirt around.

"Yeah, I wanna meet our classmates, come on guys, let's rock this school!" Sakura laughed as she and Ino led the group of four into the building, and into their new high schools lives.

-

-

-

"Hey, four new girls are transferring in today, make them welcome," Kakashi, the teacher, said as he made shushing gestures with his hands, trying to get the guys to calm down as they whooped with glee at the idea of four new hot girls entering their school, let alone their class.

The door opened as Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Sai entered the classroom, immediately taking their seats in the darkest corner of the room and sat with their eyes staring forward.

"Nice of you to join us boys," Kakashi noted as he smiled with his only visible eye, before turning around to check the clock, "hmm, they seem to be late… and on their first day as well. Tsk tsk tsk."

"WAH!" Two bodies tumbled through the door with Sakura at the bottom of the pile. Two more people followed, but they, of course, walked through the door like normal people and went to the front, while Ino and Sakura lay on the floor.

"Jeez, Sakura, Ino, next time just walk," Tenten said as Hinata asked if they were ok.

"Just fine Hinata, no worries. You know me, I bounce back from anything," and just to prove it Ino jumped straight up from the ground, pulling Sakura with her. She landed on her two feet as she flipped her hair, while Sakura just tried to keep her messy wind-blown shoulder length hair out of her face and mouth.

"Jeez Ino, more graceful next time please," Sakura laughed as she and Ino joined Hinata and Tenten at the front of the class. And they stood there together as the whole class watched with mouths agape at their hilarious out-of-no-where conversation.

"Er… hi?"


End file.
